Missing a Girlfriend
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: Tony and Pepper are sick and tired of the annoying rascal they called Rhodey. He always tails them, creates pranks, and worst of all, HE CATCHES THEM WHEN THEY ARE HAVING THEIR MOMENT! It has gone far enough... Requested by SilverPedals1402! :)
1. Chapter 1

Missing a Girlfriend

**HI! This was requested by one of my friends as well as an INCREDIBLE writer, SilverPedals1402. I have been gone for a while yes I know. It's only because I had a lot of homework and tests and junk. Then just this Sunday I sprained my wrist so it's been hard for me to do a lot with my wrist, and to make it worse it was my dominate hand as well! Gr… **

** I am still doing requests and I will accept some one shots, please no ideas that require chapters! I have some stories of my own that I have to finish! **** Haytar96 I will get to yours as soon as I can! I promise! And for anyone else that I have been slow on doing I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a darn thing. I wish….**

"Tony and Pepper sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S- Oomph!" Rhodey fell to the floor. He gingerly picked up the deadly pillow and set it back on the couch, it's rightful owner.

"Well that wasn't necessary you know." He said sitting down on the far end of the sofa. Pepper and Tony merely glared, their faces only inches apart. They were about to have their "moment." Only, that little sneaky rascal ruined it. Rhodey always entered at the exact moment the couple were about to place their lips upon each other! It was getting far more annoying then the times he used to pester them to get together.

"Well, it wasn't necessary to start your chorus you wimp!" Tony said hopping off the couch, as Rhodey sat down. Pepper just stayed where she sat, sighed, and placed her elbow on the armrest gently placing her head on her palm.

"Oh come on! Pepper you at least tell him that I was playing around!" Rhodey complained. Pepper slowly shifted her eyes towards her friend and closed her eyes. She had to tell him the truth.

"Rhodey you are seriously cutting into 'Tony and Me' time. I barely can have some romantic chats with him before you POP right out of no where and interrupt it!" She stood up, dramatically wrapping her arms until it was crossed across her chest.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tony and Pepper looked at each other, exchanging glances, before looking back at their friend.

"Do you like anyone Rhodey?" Tony asked, dropping his arms to his side. Rhodey looked at him alarmed. He noticed that the room suddenly got a lot hotter than before, and he made sure to note the mischievous playful glint in Tony's eyes.

"ME?! LIKE?" Rhodey burst into an uncontrollable, fake laugh that only raised some eyebrows. Clearing his throat he shook his head. No, it was getting hot in this room. Pepper giggled, and Tony sneered.

"What?"

"Your cheeks are red Rhodey. I didn't think it was even possible on your skin!" Tony said getting closer. He leaned into Rhodey's cheek and poked it noticing that it left a light imprint and then suddenly turned red.

"YOU'RE BLUSHING! Pepper call the ambulance! Rhodey's is BLUSHING!" That's when the dating teens broke into a fit of laughter. Pepper clung to her burning stomach and Tony had to hug his chest to let air in.

"Stop it! I'm not blushing!" Rhodey complained. He slapped his hands on top of his cheeks, in vain, to cover them. "You know what? I have to go. My mom is probably…" another series of laughter. Rhodey just rolled his eyes and headed out the armory door, completely humiliated. He was only allowed to make them look bad! Was this karma?

"Oh you should have seen his face! It was like a zombie!" Tony quickly mocked Rhodey, his face suddenly going still and his eyes widening into orbs. Pepper tried containing her laughter before she herself laughed.

After a couple of minutes later the two calmed down. As they sat down on the couch, Pepper wrapped her arms across her stomach, her face contorted in thoughts.

"Tony… do you think he has, you know, a crush?" Tony pondered that for a moment.

"I don't think so. He used to like Whitney that was before she tried to kill me and became Madame Mask. But, no. I never thought that he had a crush. " Pepper nodded.

"Well, we really have to find him one. I have had it up to here," Pepper placed her hand above her head. "With him interrupting our moments! I…" tony quickly pulled her into a kiss.

"Well, there's one moment he didn't interrupt." Pepper giggled. "I agree though. He might be my brother or whatever but that does not mean that he can cut into our times. How about we find him one by getting the girls to tell us about their personalities? We can match the ones similar to Rhodey and then PRESTO! He's got himself a beautiful girlfriend. Hopefully." Pepper nodded.

"But wait. Tony, how are we going to get the girls to talk about…" Suddenly she looked at him. "No. NO! I wont let it happen that way!" Tony sighed, pulling her closer into his chest.

"Then how do expect girls to talk? A survey? Pepper you know better…" She bit her lip.

"Fine. I'm not going to like it but I want him off our tail!" Pepper and Tony stood up. As she dusted herself off Tony walked towards the armory door. He held out an arm like a gentlemen.

"Great. Operation: Find Rhodey a date, is in session."

** I really am going to enjoy writing about this! This will be funny and I cannot wait to do this! Yes, I decided to make this a chapter story only because, SilverPedals1402 you did something similar to it and I really wanted to show you my appreciation. So please REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: MG

**Thanks for all the reviews! I was really super happy! Okay so here is goes, I'm hoping that this chapter will be funny!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a zip…**

Pepper finally caught up to Tony. She was especially excited today. Her eyes sparkled, her smile grew wider the closer she got to the school, and her walking had gone from a stride to a bounce. "I'm excited! So excited! Do you think we can find Rhodey his… Uh-oh." Tony followed her gaze.

"Oh… Hey Rhodey!" Tony quickly stuffed his hands in his pockets and forced on a smile.

"Hello lovebirds! Oh I mean, Tony and Pepper." He had a sly grin on his face and he seemed to be excited himself.

"What are you so happy about?" Tony asked, continuing his way to school. Rhodey shrugged. His hands were also in his pocket, and his satchel gently bounced with his strides.

"It's Friday. I mean, come on! It is exciting isn't it? Tomorrows Saturday, then Sunday and then…"

"Rhodey…" They had reached the building and stopped in front of it. Pepper was silent the whole way, she was biting her lip feverously, and striking glances between Rhodey and Tony.

"We really need to get to class Rhodey. And I would like some undisturbed lonely time with Tony." She spoke finally. Before Rhodey could say anything, she grabbed Tony's arm and walked away, practically dragging him into the school.

…

There was barely anyone in the hallways. No one, so far that is. They were about an hour early to school, only to make Rhodey even mores suspicious.

"So what's the plan?" Pepper said. Tony sat down on a crate on the roof. They had sealed the roof entrance with a crate for a "just in case" purpose. Tony dug in his backpack and pulled out a notebook.

"These are all of the girls in our grade. A little over a hundred. From there I narrowed it down to similarities by girls who are similar to Rhodey." Pepper quickly snatched the notebook and eyed it carefully.

"Tony… these girls are similar to him, by skin color! That's not right…" Tony held his hands up, and his eyes shot up.

"I thought that's the way we should go!" Pepper pushed the notebook into his hands and punched his arms, rather hard.

"Hey! It's not like I didn't want Rhodey to get a girlfriend! I thought that it was acceptable." A sudden band on the roof door stopped the two. Their heads shot up in the direction of the door and they quickly exchanged glances. Before any of them said a word, tony pulled on Pepper's hand, with a sudden force, that she yelped.

"Stay still!" And with that he pressed his lips onto hers. She understood his plan, and was impressed, though she wouldn't ever say that out loud. Pepper was the only one who was right.

"Whoa! Who turned out the lights! Someone help these two find a ROOM!" Rhodey walked in with his hands covering his eyes. But it was clearly evident that he was peeking through his fingers.

"WHAT THE HECK? RHODEY!" Tony yelled, with sarcasm. "What did Pepper tell you this morning?" Rhodey laughed.

"You guys should have seen your faces! That was a golden moment!" He quickly sat down on the end of the building and crossed his arms across his chest. He was smiling goofily, and was seemingly mocking them. "Well anyway! I need to get going, class will start in five minutes." Sure enough the five-minute warning bell rang across the roof. Rhodey walked away with a brisk wave.

"Okay, I am going to talk to Britney. I have to sit with her today, so sorry about this." Pepper grumbled and put on a pouty face for the rest of the way to class.

…

"This sit taken?" A red haired girl looked up. Her green eyes widened, and her face suddenly burned into a flushed red color.

"No… No. It's not taken. Not at all." Tony smiled and sat down. And just for the purpose of his investigation, he scooted a little more towards the ruby haired girl.

"You're name is Brittney right?" Sure enough "Brittney" blushed brighter. She propped her head on her palm, and let her red hair fall on one side of her. She batted her eyes, only making Tony doubt his plan. Clearing his throat he smiled.

"It sure is Tony." Tony copied her movement, and put his elbow on the chemistry lab table.

"So Brittney, tell me about yourself."

At the end of class, Tony looked extremely pale, almost ghostly. Pepper quickly rushed up to him and placed her arms around his waist. "What happened?"

"I rather not talk about it. How about we cross her name off the list with about enough lines to hide her name from my eyes?" Pepper didn't want to argue and so she did what he wanted.

"Lisa Banks is next." Tony looked at her, in confusion. "Lisa Banks, another girl for Rhodey." The confusion cleared and Tony nodded.

"I'll go find her, you just go and find what Rhodey likes best. I might be his brother, but that doesn't mean I know everything about him." Pepper nodded in agreement and walked away towards the roof. It was Rhodey's free period, as was hers; it was a perfect time for a little chat.

…

Pepper burst through the roof and saw Rhodey scramble in an effort to conceal something behind him. "Hey Rhodey…" Pepper said casually. She had to act as if she didn't see anything.

"Pepper! Don't you know anything about a little privacy?" he instantly regretted saying those words. Pepper glared at him, but continued to walk over to her special spot. Clearing his throat, Rhodey said, "So brings you up here on a warm sunny day? You don't usually stick around on the roof on your free period." Pepper shrugged and propped her elbows on her knee.

"I don't know. I needed some breathing room. Tony and I just had a fight." She said lying. Rhodey looked instantly worried.

"What happened?"

"The same old. He just doesn't think I can handle myself out there as Rescue. He said he wanted to disassemble my armor." She was getting better and better with this lying business. Rhodey looked shocked, and he walked over to her. Sitting next to her, he sucked in a breath.

"I knew Tony for all my life. In fact, some people are surprised that we aren't related, past the part of our physical differences. Tony only cares about helping people, Pepper. He cares about family. If anything happened to any of us, revenge is the only think he seeks. He loves us too much Pepper." She nodded.

"What about you then Rhodey? What are you like?" He glanced at her, sideways, and smiled.

"A sudden question. How am I like? I care as well as Tony. In fact, I know people better than love them better. I just, I am afraid of hurting someone. Both physically and mentally. I don't want to hurt all those criminals, but it happens. I just want someone who understands me." It didn't seem as if Rhodey wanted to say that, but at the moment he seemed to be in a trance.

"I want someone who knows me by the real me. Not by my looks, or my actions. The girls at this school seem fake, but hey, don't judge a book by its cover." He chuckled. "I can't help but think that there isn't anyone there that really truly knows me. Other than you guys of course, but another random person. Specifically, a girl." That last sentence was whispered out, but Pepper could still hear it.

"How was your day Rhodey?"

…

"Tony? Hi…? This is totally unexpected." Said a girl. She was almost like Rhodey. She had his skin tone, as well as his dark eyes. But Lisa was different in her own way. She had her hair back in a tight ponytail, and wore glasses. But it wasn't the glasses that made her an unlikely candidate; it was her choice of words.

Lisa was always sure on what to say. Sometimes many students would argue that she knew what other's would say before they spoke. All of that done merely with her eyes. "Hey Lisa. May I…?" She nodded politely and pulled out a library chair.

Tony dropped his books onto the ground and sat forward. He smiled nicely, and made sure to make his posture resemble that of a playboy. And as he thought, Lisa tensed up and slowly lowered her book. She undid her crossed legs and sat straight.

"What is this about?" She asked quietly. Lisa seemed nervous. Her eyes kept darting down to herself and then back at Tony, but they never reached his eyes.

"Oh it's nothing much. You know my friend Rhodey?" She squeaked. Then, naturally, Tony raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer to her. Lisa sat back in her chair, and grasped her chair. Tony's smile got more like a playboy with the passing seconds.

"What? Me? Rhodey Rhodes? I don't know anything about him!" But it was written all over her face. Her sudden flushed face, her darting eyes, and her fast rising chest.

"Oh but it seems that you do Lisa." Tony remarked. He gently grabbed Lisa's book and opened it into the inside flap. "Well then… A girl wanting a boy to notice her, but she has deep feelings for him but doesn't know if he does. Ironic don't you think?" Tony smirked before placing the book down at the table.

"I really have no idea what you are talking about Tony. If you don't mind I have a class to get to." Lisa quickly gathered her stuff, but before she walked past her chair, Tony shot out his hand and grabbed Lisa's wrist.

"We aren't done here. I just want to talk Lisa. I promise." She gulped and sat down. Tony let go of her wrist and looked down. "You are a sweet girl. And you deserve a guy who can meet to your demands, your likings, you. Now tell me, do you like my friend Rhodey?" Lisa gulped.

"I heard you were going around school, asking girls about his."

"Yeah, 23 girls in total to be exact." Lisa raised her eyebrows.

"Impressive. And all that in an hour?" Tony shrugged.

"You are the only girl who I talked to for more than about 5 minutes. But you keep getting off topic. So let me ask again. Do you like James Rhodes?" Lisa rubbed her sweaty, warm palms against her peach pencil skirt. She inhaled a breath and waited for a moment. Then she looked up, and pushed her glasses to get it perfectly aliened with her dark mysterious eyes, much like Rhodey.

"I don't like him. I love him."

**Yes! Finally! Rhodey has found a girl. Well actually a girl has found Rhodey… either way I wanted to get to the girl. I didn't want to hold up whom the girl was in like the next chapter… so yes her name is Lisa Banks! Oh and I hope this is how you wanted the story SilverPedals1402! **

** Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: MG

**Okay so since this is a requested story… I totally wanted to do this! **** This might be my last chapter… we will just see at the end. Okay sorry SilverPedals1402… HERE IT IS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't IMAA**

Tony sat up quickly. He leaned forward and his eyebrows furrowed together. "You love Rhodey?" Lisa closed her open book and put it on the desk. She unwound her legs and pushed her thin glasses up on her nose. She did the same as Tony; she leaned into him too, more as a secretive way not flirty.

"I had a crush on him in 9th grade. But in 10th grade, this year, it kind of grew more. He just seemed so sweet, smart, attractive, and-" Tony put his finger on her lip.

"I'm usually the only one allowed to get the positive remarks. Rhodey is Rhodey, but Tony Stark? Yeah… I'm some one different. Anyway… how about you come to the library on Saturday, at around 5 o'clock? Dress nice… I want to do something special." But just as Tony got up out of his chair, Lisa quickly pulled him back down. Her nails dug into his skin as she came close to his face.

"Are you crazy? I love Rhodey! Not you!" When she realized what she said she cleared her throat. "You know… not in a love way, more as a brotherly affection." Lisa pushed her glasses back onto her nose.

"Saturday. Library. 5 o'clock. See you then!" Tony got up, flicked out his phone and smiled at her. Giving a wink he strode out of the library, and quickly dialed Pepper once he was out of her hearing range.

"Pepper?" He said quickly. There was only a giggle, but she cleared her throat.

"Tony! Hey!" Then he heard her voice fall into a whisper. "Did you do it? Did it work?" Tony nodded, even though she couldn't see.

"Mmmhmm! All you have to do, it tell Rhodey to go to the Parkinson Library at 5 o'clock on a Saturday. Tell him that you want to meet him there and tell him to dress nicely."

"Why Parkinson? Wait… you actually found a girl? Uh that is… a girl who you can babysit?" Pepper yelped fixing her mistake. Tony heard Rhodey ask about the girl too. But he knew Pepper would take care of that. "Okay Tony. Hope you can get the girl you are going to baby sit at the Parkinson's Library. Does she like reading?"

"Oh yeah!" Tony said rolling his eyes. "She loves it beyond anything. But she admitted to me that she loved Rhodey. NOT LIKE!" Pepper squealed. "How awesome! Okay, are you coming too?" Tony thought for a second. Well it had been a while since they had a date.

"Sure Pep. You come too! And dress nice. No questions, no buts, just show up with Rhodey okay?" Pepper responded quickly and hung up. Tomorrow was Saturday.

…

Tony arrived at home faster than Rhodey because he had a quick stop with Killer Shrike.

As he limped into the living room, it wasn't a bad limp, he saw Roberta watching the news. Sure enough a badly taken picture of Iron Man fighting Killer Shrike made the top story.

Typical.

"Tony! You're home early! Where's Rhodey?" Tony quickly thought of an excuse.

"Oh… uh… Rhodey had to take Pepper home. Killer Shrike apparently was where they were, so you know, Rhodey the hero!" Tony laughed nervously. Roberta rose and eyebrow and stood from the couch. Crossing her arms across her chest, she walked up to him. Each step made him flinch with fear; he knew what was coming, so he already got a response quickly.

"Why weren't you with him? Or Pepper? You are her boyfriend!" Tony paled.

"I had a free period. I didn't go to class. Pepper and Rhodey had a class and well they happened to be there as I left."

"You are allowed to do that?"

"Pssh… of course. So many of us to that!" Tony felt sweat gather on his palms. He closed them into fists, and pressed them close to his legs. Roberta came closer. She was getting really intimidating.

"Then why are you limping?" She pointed to his legs. Tony groaned in the inside and glanced down as well.

"I tripped down the stairs Roberta! I normally don't but my shoes were untied. And well, clumsy me." He grinned really wide. "So can I go to my room?" Roberta looked him up again and sighed. She let her arms drop to her sides.

"Okay. Just be careful. Make sure you tie your shoes tighter Tony! You keep getting hurt because of your shoes!" Tony nodded and quickly ran to Rhodey's room. Yes he told Roberta that he would go to his room, but at the moment, he needed to go to Rhodey's. He had a growing suspicion and well, he wanted to see if his theory was true.

Tony dropped his backpack next to Rhodey's bed, and quickly stood on his chair so that he could reach the top of his dresser. The dresser was still higher, so Tony had to use his hands to find: the jar.

Tony smiled. No, he grinned. He slowly pulled out the jar and noticed white papers inside the clear jar. Tony, as he was standing, dug his arm into the jar and quickly pulled out the first letter. Opening it slowly he read:

_Dear Lisa,_

_ This is my very first letter that I am writing to you. I am not a very social man, and I am also not good with words. But, when I got the chance to ever ask you out on a date, or somehow got a chance to ask you out, I wanted to tell you something special. Make your day, and even possibly express my feelings to you. Lisa I really love you. You are just so beautiful, unique and special beyond words. I sort of wrote a poem for you:_

_Blue lavender…_

_A pretty flower_

_You are the one I dream_

_The clouds are you, my breath is you, and a simple to a grass blade is you_

_I scream for you and wish for a place where we are no longer different…_

Tony skimmed through the poem, he could care less. But he got what he wanted. He got Rhodey to admit that he was in love with Lisa. All it took was getting him to get together with Lisa and not run away.

There was a sudden slam, and a familiar shout of acknowledgement that rang through the house. Tony panicked and stuffed the note back in and threw the jar back on top of the dresser. He took his phone out and slides it under the bed; he had to make this convincing.

"Alright Mom- Tony? What are you doing here?" Tony was on his knees. He pushed his tongue out and stood staring up at Rhodey.

"I came here because I thought you were here. I wanted to chill so was going to take out my phone, but as you can see it slipped under the bed." Tony said. He stood up and shook the phone in his face. "And now I found it." Rhodey shrugged and crashed on his chair.

"So how was your day?" Tony asked. He also crashed onto the bed and looked at Rhodey. He shrugged.

"Pepper wanted me to come to the Parkinson Library tomorrow dressed nicely? Do you have any idea what she's talking about?" Tony quickly slammed his palm on his forehead, as if he just remembered something.

"Oh yeah! Pepper had this weird poetry slam she had to go to in the Library. She wanted me to go, but well, Stark International called that Obadiah wanted to talk to me." Rhodey sat up.

"What does that man want with you?"

"No, he was just wanting my audience at one of the meetings. He said that I should get used to it." Rhodey simmered down, but he still had that puzzling look in his eyes. Suddenly, his eyes darted to the top of the dresser and he cleared his throat.

"Hey Tony. I want to get some shuteye. So, do you mind if…?" Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Oh! Oh yeah! Sure, I'll tell Roberta that you won't make it to dinner. See you tomorrow."

…

(SATURDAY)

Tony woke to an annoying buzz next to his ear. He got up and ran reached for the phone that buzzed. He didn't bother reading the collar ID. Tony just quickly pushed the ANSWER icon. "What Pepper?"

"What do you mean 'what Pepper'? TONY IT'S 4 O'CLOCK!" Tony shot up out of bed and noticed the clock. Sure enough the 4 O'CLOCK was blinking in red. Tony hung up the phone and ran out of the room. He shot into the bathroom and did his best to get ready.

In about 5 minutes, he had showered, brushed and was ready. Tony ran into his room and dressed in his Khakis and red polo shirt. He grabbed his phone and on his way out he was slipping on his shiny black leather shoes.

"Pepper?" He said after flying to her house. He was breathless and panting. Pepper looked down at him. She was wearing a simple red-strapped dress. It was layered at the top and had white coating spotting her upper half of her dress. It was tightly pulled around her waist, and fell in a silky red flutter that stopped above her knees. She wore simple one-inch red heels.

"Your late," she said with a smile. Tony grinned as well. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sparkly red velvet box. Opening it slowly, he pulled out a sterling silver necklace. The middle of the locket was a red ruby, and encrusted against it were small shiny diamonds.

"Yeah but at least I didn't forget your gift." Pepper gasped. She pulled her red locks behind her neck and waited patiently as Tony fumbled with the clasp. Then he placed it around her small neck and stepped back to admire it.

"It's beautiful Pepper." Pepper smiled and batted her eyelashes.

"I love it Tony. Thank you." She pulled on his arm and they too off towards the library.

…

Once they made it, Rhodey was waiting outside in his simple suit pants and suit shirt. He was checking his watch and was swaying on the balls of his feet. "Pepper!" He rushed forward only to stop. "Tony?"

"Yeah! Yeah! COME ON!" Pepper grabbed both her friends' arms and dragged them inside. Tony bit his lip to prevent an oncoming smile. Rhodey was just surprised as he waited for Pepper to stop. And sure enough she stopped in front of a square desk. The three chairs were empty, but the fourth chair was occupied.

A red book covered her face as her orange dress stood out against her lightly darkened skin. Rhodey froze in front of the desk, opposite of the girl. He looked paler than normal. "Li-i-isa?" The book was brought down, revealing a dark face with her glasses sitting low on her nose. Her eyes widened in panic. She stood so suddenly that she stumbled on her own heels. Just as she was falling back, Rhodey leapt forward and caught her. She was wearing a simple orange stress. It was sleeved and poofy at the top, and elastic pulled at her waist before spreading out again. Her dress stopped beneath her knees. The colors were orange, red orange, and yellow, which were striped across diagonally, and the colors matched her flats.

"Rhodey? This was it wasn't it?!" She shouted looking up at Tony. Tony blushed and pushed his suddenly cold hands into his pockets. She pulled away from Rhodey and looked up at him. She pushed her glasses onto her nose, something Rhodey found cute.

Just before Lisa was able to lunge at Tony and Pepper, Rhodey grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a hug. "I can't believe this. After years of trying to ask you, I… I love you Lisa." He felt her tremble for a moment before he felt her arms wrap around his neck.

By the time the two new couples were hugging, Pepper and Tony snuck out of the Library and were laughing. "It worked Tony! It worked!" He had slipped an arm around her waist and sighed.

"Well since it worked… I was wondering if you would like to come with me to Cuff's Dinner Plaza?" Pepper gasped, covering her pale hands across her lips.

"Tony! That's really expensive!" He nodded.

"But nothing is too expensive for you." Tony took her hand and led her towards the expensive restaurant in Manhattan.

…

The next couple of weeks were torturous for Rhodey and Lisa. Yes, they were together and dating, but Tony and Pepper were horrible to them! Rhodey was sure getting a taste of his own medicine. Why did he have to do this? Why did he mess with them? Now they were messing with Rhodey and Lisa!

"This way!" Rhodey screamed. He pulled on Lisa's arm and led her away from the hallway that they were on. Rhodey was soaked to his bones. Pepper and Tony had water guns and were playing a "game." Rhodey was the first to get a blast of the "couple's game." It was absolutely humiliating as they ran away from the two teen friends.

"Are we safe?" Lisa whispered. Nothing could make Rhodey happier. He found his perfect girl, and well nothing could make him happier. He heard Tony and Pepper laughing hysterically in the hallway as they shot a couple after couple that were in the hallway.

Rhodey was happy. But he knew the revenge was still coming. Nothing would stop that from happening.

**Okay! So never mind! I did finish the story! Sorry if this was rushed… I have so many other stories to get to! Especially Revenge, and Dreams. So they will get there I promise! Sorry for not updating every week! I usually do, but yeah… Okay… So yeah please please REVIEW! **


End file.
